vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuryan
Summary '''Asuryan', also known as the Phoenix King, is the name of a male deity who was the chief as well as the eldest of all the Eldar Gods. His first brother is the War God, Kaela Mensha Khaine. The goddess Gea is said to have held both Asuryan and Khaine as her twin consorts. He is known as the father of the gods and the ancestor of all living things. In the oldest legends of the Eldar, it is said that a vision of the future by the goddess Lileath showed that Khaine would be torn asunder by an army of mortals. In his rage, the War God turned his wrath against the Eldar with their mother, the goddess Isha, weeping tears for her children. The Phoenix King heard her cries and upon learning of Khaine's plans, Asuryan created a great barrier that separated the realm of the gods from mortals for all eternity. This left Isha distraught for being separated from her children and thus she, along with her husband, Kurnous, went before the Smith God Vaul who fashioned from her tears the Spirit Stones through which she spoke to the Eldar. After overhearing her speaking to them, Khaine informed his brother and the Phoenix King was enraged that his command had been broken. Thus, he told Khaine to do with Isha and Kurnous as he saw fit for their act of betrayal against him. During the events of the War in Heaven, a war raged between the gods and the race of immortal demi-god giants known as the Yngir, known to many other races as the C'tan. In this time, Asuryan despaired of the devastation wrought by his brother Khaine, with him regretting his hasty anger towards Isha and Kurnous. Despite this being the case, he refused to take sides during the conflict and neither favoured Khaine nor the Children of Isha. In this manner, he chose wisely and remained as lord of both sides. However, it was said that the Father of the Eldar battled Kaelis Ra but neither side was able to gain supremacy over the other. In desperation to save his children, the Eldar, he rearranged the suns themselves to create a constellation that spelt an ill omen for his foe and harnessed their might into a solar flare that mortally wounded Kaelis Ra. Following the Fall of the Eldar, it is said within the Eldar legends that their gods were all killed by Slaanesh who not only destroyed them but also stole their power. Craftworld Iyanden's symbol is a reference to the ever-burning shrine of Asuryan. The Phoenix Lord Asurmen also acted as the immortal scion of Asuryan. The Eldar created Sunstorm Squadron's in recognition of the ancient tale of Asuryan battling the Destroyer of Worlds and took their name from the legendary sunstorm that the Father of the Eldar brought to bear in the battle that all but destroyed Kaelis Ra. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-B, likely High 1-B Name: Asuryan, The Phoenix King, The Creator, The Lord of Lords Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Exists beyond the concept of time. Classification: Eldar God of Creation, King of the Eldar Gods, Warp-Entity created by the collective minds of the Eldar Race Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Vast amounts of all manner of psychic power Attack Potency: Unknown | Hyperverse level (Transcends the material universe and all its countless higher-dimensions), likely High Hyperverse level (At his peak, he was the greatest and most powerful of the Aeldari Gods, both feared and revered by all in the Pantheon. Stopped Khaine's rampage during the War in Heaven with ease, and later created the barrier that separated the mortal and spiritual realm, which no god, not even Khaine, could break. However, he was later easily defeated and devoured by Slaanesh, while his brother fought with the deity on an equal battle. Presumably, his power was weakened by the Fall of the Aeldari Empire) Speed: Unknown | Likely Omnipresent within the Webway Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal Durability: Unknown | Hyperverse level, likely High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Galactic | Hyperversal, likely High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown. Incredibly High, given his nature as a Higher-Dimensional Warp Entity, and king of Eldar Gods Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Material Form | Warp Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Book Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Spirits Category:Psychics Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1